


Between revolvers, deception and infatuation

by lillaseptember



Series: Between money, drugs and blood [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (i'm a poor innocent asexual - sue me), Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Organized Crime, Very vague smut, a little more explicit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Squared in the Organized Crime AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between revolvers, deception and infatuation

Freddie's breath created small puffs of mist in the late October evening. The dimly lit alleyway she had found herself at was particularly gritty, graffiti cluttering the sooty brick walls, garbage and scraps littering the ground, reeking puddles of sewer water forming due to the flooded grates. And she could have sworn she had seen a repulsive sized rat crossing her path.

But she was resolute in her quest, and she slowly pushed forward, keeping her eyes out for any sign of leads.

Everything Freddie had encountered in the last couple of weeks had pushed her in this direction, the slum district of the city, the area bustling with underworld activity. She supposed it made some kind of sense, that criminal transactions would occur in the shadier parts of town. But she had somewhat expected the strings of the entire organization being pulled from somewhere a little fancier.

Wincing as she made her way around something that looked suspiciously like some kind of manure, she allowed her breath to take shape in front of her again. _She had been on the heels of this syndicate for_ years _now, and she was not giving up just because she was starting to feel uncomfortable._

Fredericka Lounds had started her career at the New York Times as a bright eyed idealist, obsessed with the thought of performing justice in the form of journalism. But five years and a gazillion setbacks later, the hunt for the very drug kingpin that had escaped her talons like vapor all too many times, had turned the whole thing into a personal vendetta. Freddie was determined to nail the criminal sovereign to the true cross of equity. And that by any means necessary.

The organization had slowly elucidated for her over the years. Even though they were constantly on the move, never held on to routines for long, she was aware of their most basic regiments, their most common covers and their most familiar circles. She knew how the family was structured, even knew some of the members well, but the don was still a mystery to her. The head of the clan was the most elusive member, and the one Freddie would find the most satisfaction in putting a face and a name to.

And the leads she had slowly unraveled in the last couple of weeks placed the headquarter, the very heart of the organization, in this exceptionally ratty part of the city.

She was slowly inspecting the softly illuminated windows in the high brick walls surrounding her, her heels clicking softly against the damp asphalt beneath her, as a dark figure suddenly emerged from behind a steam haze caused by a leaking water pipe in front of her.

Freddie froze in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat as she clutched at the small revolver concealed in her purse. The dark figure was quickly making its way towards her, revealing itself to be a dark haired man. He was not incredibly tall, but still considerably bigger than she was. _They were always bigger_. And so she squared her shoulders and clutched the gun tighter as he approached.

"'Need the rapports by tomorrow, Frederick', _ehnenenene_ ," he muttered surly under his breath as he stuck out his tongue and continued being completely absorbed by the phone clutched in his hands. He was sporting an obviously meticulously trimmed stubble in order to pull off that offhandedly rugged look, the unbuttoned collar of his shirt glimpsing at his undershirt, his leather jacket crumpled and looking incredibly soft to the touch. There was a stressed aura about him, as if he were always en route to something, and it wasn't until he had almost walked straight into her he finally teared his eyes from his phone.

He immediately froze by the sight of her, and frowned softly as he inspected her. Slowly tucking away his phone, he narrowed his eyes slightly as they settled on hers.

"Are you lost, ma'am?"

Freddie instantly jumped on the life buoy he offered her, wobbled softly on her heels and clutched her purse tighter as she gave him her best damsel impression.

"Oh, yes!" Her voice trembling slightly as her eyes traveled across the obscure and musty alleyway, and she raised a nervous hand to brush aside some of her coppery curls as she fixed her gaze on the man again. "I was just supposed to take a quick shortcut on my way home, but I must have gotten the backstreets mixed up somehow."

The man, Frederick, she assumed, inspected her hesitantly for a few more moments. He was handsome, in that miscreant, no-good way. He held an air of conceit, and his eyes spoke of mysteries still to be resolved.

And he had aroused a small fascination somewhere deep in Freddie's gut.

She quickly wondered if he was an associate, a dealer maybe, perhaps connected to the Verger's even.

But all of that was forgotten as he smiled at her devilishly, the golden cross by his neck glinting in the dim streetlight.

"Well, who am I to let a defenseless woman fend for herself in these parts of town?"

* * *

They had somehow ended up at his place, a half-fancy loft just a few blocks away.

His jacket was quickly discarded as her heels were kicked off, gasp and grunts echoing in between the brick walls as they grasped at each other. Her frozen fingers found warmth in the fabric of his shirt, and he kissed her fiercely as he slowly guided her to the bed on the other end of the apartment. 

The hem of her dress rose undignifiedly high as she straddled him, and a pang of doubt surged through her as his warm hands traveled up her thighs. This was not the way she had planed for her night to end. But any concerns about if she was really going through with this was quickly swept away as Frederick moaned weakly beneath her.

"You wouldn't take advantage of a poor, defenseless woman, would you?" She panted softly as their kissing broke so that he could fumble with the zip at the back of her dress, and she allowed her hands to trail down his chest, across his stomach and down to the buckle of his belt.

And his eyes burned with something more than desire as he looked up at her again, and it almost made her knees weak.

"I wouldn't even dare," he vowed in a husky voice as he cradled her face in her hands.

And Freddie had to suppress a moan as he kissed her fervently again.

* * *

Frederick was absentmindedly weaving his fingers through her fiery curls in the morning. The soft glow of the impending sunrise outside trickled in through the ceiling arched windows, and it skimmed across her ivory skin as she softly snored beside him.

He only vaguely remembered what had transpired the night before. He remember leaving HQ much too late in the evening, severely pissed at Alana for the new task she had assigned him. Compiling the response of the new metformin breakthrough was _not_ how he preferred to spend his spare time. And recording and accounting was Margot's business and rapturous joy anyhow. There was no reason whatsoever that _he_ of all people were the one to have to do it.

But then this redheaded angel had just appeared like a mirage out of thin air, enticing him by first glance. And by some inexplicable miracle, she had somehow ended up in his arms, and treated him to the night of his life.

Cautiously reaching out to caress her slightly puffy cheek, Frederick allowed his heart to gently swell in his chest.

No other woman or man had ever enthralled him so completely before, ensnarling him so entirely by just a simple touch. He could tell she had some intrepidity, the way she had just sauntered around in the middle of the tornado ghetto the night before. She had made it painstakingly clear that she was no woman to just maneuver around, that she knew exactly what she wanted, and that she wasn't afraid to demand it. 

And Frederick couldn't remember the last time he had been so smitten by someone.

He also recognized her from _somewhere_ , the sharp angles of her face tinkling at a distant bell in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She sighed softly as her cerulean eyes fluttered open, lashes brushing by his biceps, and she instinctively curled closer to him.

And Frederick's heart might have skipped a beat.

"Good morning." Her voice was low and raspy, and he thought he finally understood the junkies he had to deal with on a daily basis. An urgent and unintelligible longing smoldered in the pit of his stomach, a longing for something, _anything_ , a longing that was satiated just as long as she was near him.

"Good morning."

Her soft eyes inspected him pensively as she gently chewed on her lower lip, and Frederick had to fight the impulse to reach down and get a taste of them again, and settled on just continuing to slowly rub her back, her skin warm and soft under his touch. But after a few moments of just staring at each other, her eyes drifted languorously to the clock behind him, and there they suddenly expanded in panic.

"Shit." 

Quite literally flying out of bed, Frederick tried to ignore the sting that pricked at the skin she so very abruptly had left untouched as she scrambled for her clothes scattered all over his floor. Expertly shimmying into her underwear and snapping on her bra, the first rays of sunshine dancing across her smooth skin as she crouched down to try and untangle the mess that was her dress.

"That desperate to flee the man you just bedded?" He actually succeeded in keeping his voice impassive as he watched her step into the tights he had so delicately rolled off her legs the night before. He knew that his heart and fantasy had scampered way ahead of himself, he knew that this was just your regular, dispassionate hookup and he knew that he would most probably never see her again.

But the way she had looked at him, the way she had seemed content to just stay by his side before time seemed to have run away from her, it had set aflame a small and futile hope within him.

"Oh, I got much more pressing matters to take care of." Turning around to smile a devious smile at him as she reached behind herself to sip up the dress, Frederick could feel that small and futile hope flaring up, and his heart expanding foolishly in his chest again. Rising to a sitting position as she picked up her purse, his eyes followed the slender hand that pulled through her tousled curls as he tried to fight the grin that tugged at his lips.

"I don't even know your name."

Her eyes slowly settled on his as she clutched her woolen coat in her dainty hands, and her cool eyes inspected him for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Freddie," she finally declared as she draped her coat across her shoulders. "Freddie Lounds."

And with one final, dazzling smile, she turned on her heels and sashayed out of his world.

And Frederick's slowly swelling heart quickly sank to his gut with a hollow clang.

_Oh shit._

_Jack was gonna_ kill _him._

* * *

Freddie inhaled the crisp morning air as her heels pattered away at the asphalt beneath her. The cool air was invigorating, and it flushed against her still bed warm skin. Brushing aside the messy curls that insisted on falling into her line of vision, she smiled down at the small piece of paper she had managed to smuggle out with her.

 _A good night's work_.

 _A_ really _good night._

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how many of you have actually read the [tumblr post](http://stolligaseptember.tumblr.com/post/128907623019/dweeby-sweetconformity-hannibal-au) that inspired this entire AU, but if you _have_ , you'll know that Frederick is actually the social media whiz, and is supposed to know _everyone_. And I'm just having so much fun with him not realizing who Freddie is.
> 
> And I just love these snarky assholes so much.
> 
> Also, I'm extremely sick right now, so I don't know how good my proof reading is. So I have reservations for any kind of mistakes.


End file.
